For functional apparel currently on the market (such as sportswear), a nip and dip process is mostly used to provide functional dyeing to the fabric to achieve the desired function. However, since the nip and dip process discharges a large amount of unused dye and water, the issue that resources are excessively wasted occurs.
In order to solve the above issue, coating or screen printing has also been used to provide functional ink to the full or partial fabric. However, in the process of using coating or screen printing, a high concentration of waste liquid is generated, and the function of the ink is not readily controlled due to the permeability of the ink.